<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soluzione natalizia by ARMEN15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284345">Soluzione natalizia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMEN15/pseuds/ARMEN15'>ARMEN15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Sibling incest - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Beautiful Golden Fools, Betrayal, Childbirth, Christmas, F/M, Minor Tormund Giantsbane/Brienne of Tarth, Minor Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark, Secret Children, Secret Relationship, Twincest, Tywin Lannister's A+ Parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMEN15/pseuds/ARMEN15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The italian version of "The Christmas solution."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cersei Lannister &amp; Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Beautiful Golden Fools - Cersei/Jaime Lannister</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il sacco militare sulle spalle, l'uniforme che tira a sinistra per le troppe decorazioni, il braccio destro con la manica svolazzante, vuota in fondo.<br/>
Il tenente Jaime Lannister scese dall'aereo che trasportava anche dei feriti in barella, a loro  la priorità di sbarco. Lui era un  ferito,  guardando il moncherino si chiedeva se più nel fisico o nel morale.<br/>
Appena scesi,   alcuni familiari abbracciavano i soldati rientrati;  Jamie si guardò intorno,  per lui nessuno. Un eroe di guerra senza gloria.<br/>
Era un aeroporto lontano dal clamore dell’hub della capitale, una pista secondaria.<br/>
Congedato  con onore, aveva offerto abbastanza alla patria, volontario  forzato in terra di combattimenti per sfuggire alla minaccia che poteva distruggere lui stesso e quanto di più caro aveva al mondo.<br/>
“Non accetto di vedere il nostro nome infangato.”<br/>
Aveva detto Tywin Lannister, suo padre, il vecchio leone, voce calma fatta di acciaio.<br/>
“Fai la tua scelta su come difendere l'onore dei Lannister, subito.”</p><p> </p><p>Così Jaime era  partito, alle ferree  condizioni di Tywin;  l'autista li aveva portati al centro di addestramento senza dare a  Jaime  il tempo di tornare a casa, buttare qualcosa in valigia, salutare il posto e dire addio a Cersei.<br/>
“Non pensare di rivederla! Siete la vergogna della famiglia, meno male che tua madre è morta e non ha dovuto subire questo affronto.”<br/>
Aveva dichiarato Twyin,  lasciando Jaime davanti la porta del comandante con un tono che non lasciava adito a dubbi.<br/>
Tornare alla vita militare gli era sembrato strano dopo alcuni anni - era stato un titolo da prima pagina su  tutti i  mass media quando Jaime, giovane cadetto appena maggiorenne,  aveva ucciso con la spada della divisa di ordinanza  il primo ministro, mentre  l'uomo era in preda a  una follia distruttiva e minacciava di far esplodere una bomba – nascosta nelle fognature - nella piazza affollata per una  festa nazionale.</p><p> </p><p>Tywin si era riportato  il figlio maggiore a casa e lo aveva arruolato nell'azienda di famiglia, nonostante Jaime fosse riluttante a seguire le orme paterne e ritenesse Cersei più qualificata.<br/>
Ma su questo Tywin non aveva  voluto sentire obiezioni.<br/>
“Sei l'erede maschio ed è tuo dovere.”<br/>
Jaime aveva chinato il capo, rassegnato;  all'apparenza era sicuro e spavaldo,  avendo avuto il coraggio e la prontezza di salvare centinaia di persone, ma dentro di sé c'era la consapevolezza di aver perso il controllo della propria vita.<br/>
Perché la verità era stata manipolata con una insolita alleanza tra i soldi di Tywin e il rigore morale di Ned Stark, ministro degli interni,   e Jaime fatto passare come l’eroico ufficiale  che aveva ucciso l'uomo che aveva assassinato il primo ministro. Il cadavere di un vagabondo servì al gioco.</p><p> </p><p>Cersei aveva ascoltato il suo racconto, alcuni mesi dopo il fatto,  una sera in cui erano soli nella grande casa sulla costa occidentale, la dimora storica di famiglia, i domestici al minimo e il padre lontano per un altro  viaggio di lavoro.<br/>
Jaime  aveva pianto, lacrime amare,  perché la sua vita appena affacciato all’età adulta era una grande bugia e Cersei lo  aveva abbracciato, più vicina, più stretta del solito e a Jaime era sembrato di essere di nuovo libero,  perché la ragazza più bella del mondo, la sua gemella, la sua Stella lo stava baciando dolcemente sulle labbra.<br/>
“Sei bellissima.”<br/>
Mormorò, bocca contro bocca, cuore contro cuore, e lei continuava, per bere alla fonte delle sue labbra, la sete che diventava sempre più ardente, che si estendeva dal viso al petto a tutto il corpo.<br/>
“Jaime, abbracciami, ti prego.”<br/>
Gli occhi verdi di Cersei  erano Il mare nei momenti di tempesta, la stessa che stava sbattendo i loro corpi l'uno contro l'altro, dove qualcosa di morbido attutiva l'impatto di una parte così rigida da causare dolore.</p><p> </p><p>Quando la tempesta si placò, Jaime e Cersei si ritrovarono nudi, ancora abbracciati, le gambe intrecciate ed un gusto nuovo sulle labbra e in mezzo alle cosce.<br/>
Rivoli di sudore e le gambe di Jaime avevano tremato  per alcuni minuti, non voleva credere che per la prima volta nella sua vita aveva fatto amore e proprio con la persona che amava di più.<br/>
Cersei, obbligata a rompere l'incanto per dirigersi al bagno, buttò le gambe oltre la sponda del letto e vide la traccia rosa sulle lenzuola chiare.<br/>
Jamie seguì lo sguardo che sembrava turbato; si era ricordato che non avevano usato nessuna protezione,che non avevano con loro nessuna protezione.<br/>
“Mi spiace, sorellina.”<br/>
Cersei si voltò e gli sorrise.<br/>
“Non preoccuparti,  sono sempre regolare e oggi  non abbiamo corso  rischi.”<br/>
Da quella volta in poi ripresero a dormire vicini ogni volta che Tywin era assente e a trovare un modo, nei giorni sicuri,  per congiungersi finché Cersei non si fece prescrivere la pillola con la scusa di leggeri  disturbi. Per alcuni anni la loro vita era stata piena.</p><p> </p><p>Jaime fu distratto dai ricordi da una voce che lo chiamava; si guardò attorno,  le famiglie erano andate via, l'area arrivi era quasi deserta, un paio di autisti con dei nomi scritti su un foglio o un tablet parlavano tra loro  in attesa di qualche volo internazionale, per lavoro o per turismo.<br/>
Gli occhi di Jaime si spostarono verso il pavimento basso e vide la piccola ombra, ancora più schiacciata per il gioco di luce di due lampade che continuavano a saltare.<br/>
Suo fratello, un cappello di lana nera sul capo, una giacca a vento bagnata, una macchia di sporco o grasso sui pantaloni.<br/>
“Ho bucato una gomma e sono arrivato in ritardo.”<br/>
“Tyrion! Sei venuto.”<br/>
“Certo, pensavi che nessuno ti avrebbe accolto?”<br/>
Jaime rimase in silenzio, di certo non si aspettava suo padre, in India per alcuni mesi, o Cersei, fresca sposa.<br/>
Non aveva più il suo telefono e il numero di Cersei risultava non raggiungibile tutte le volte che durante le prime settimane di addestramento aveva tentato di mettersi in contatto con lei;   neanche nella azienda di moda dove lavorava   era riuscito, una segretaria rispondeva sempre e prometteva di riferire, Ma Jaime non ci credeva più.</p><p> </p><p>Poi all'aeroporto, il giorno della partenza per il Medio Oriente, un commilitone aveva coomperato alcune riviste per il volo e si era avvicinato a Jaime brandendone una.<br/>
Li, in  prima pagina, la notizia di taglio basso con la foto.<br/>
“Matrimonio da favola e fusione aziendale, Cersei Lannister e Robert Baratheon  sposi oggi in un esclusivo resort in Costa Azzura.”<br/>
Il cuore di Jaime si era fermato, il suo mondo si era dissolto in polvere nera, sottile come le ceneri del fuoco del grande camino di casa.<br/>
Dopo, in volo, la curiosità lo aveva divorato, aveva supplicato di poter leggere l'articlo, spiegando di essere in conflitto con il padre e per questo non partecipare al matrimonio.<br/>
L'articolo, essenziale, diceva di un rapido fidanzamento e un matrimonio con una sessantina di invitati selezionatissimi, c’era anche una foto di Cersei con accanto  Tywin, nessuna con  Tyrion.<br/>
Il nome Robert Baratheon  ricordava a Jaime un uomo robusto sulla trentina, capelli neri,  voce possente, e una risata che sotto aveva spesso una traccia di scherno.<br/>
Cersei sorrideva al fotografo, in un abito bianco elegante, i capelli intrecciati con fiori e una tiara da vera regina.</p><p> </p><p>Jaime studiò a lungo l’immagine, cercando di leggere lo sguardo della sorella, se era  triste, convinta, rassegnata al matrimonio.<br/>
La mano di Robert possessiva sul fianco di lei,  Jaime sentì il sangue corrergli alla testa, Robert la toccava, l'accarezzava, la baciava, la penetrava la prima notte di nozze.<br/>
Un conato di vomito gli rese la gola così acida che dovette tossire  a lungo per controllarsi e non sporcare il sedile e l'uniforme.<br/>
Il suo vicino di posto, un veterano, sulla targhetta era scritto Blackwater,  lo osservava.<br/>
“Stai bene?  Sei pallido come un cadavere.”<br/>
“Sì sì, avrò  mangiato qualcosa che non ho digerito.”<br/>
“Dimentica la cucina di casa. Andremo in mezzo a ragni e scorpioni. Scommetto che ce li faranno mangiare.” La risata sonora servì a  distrarre Jaime, il vicino voleva parlare e  lui trovò  più facile non pensare.</p><p> </p><p>Tyrion aveva un auto sportiva, una vecchia Jaguar rimessa a nuovo dal suo esperto meccanico, l'aveva trovata - gli spiegò - in una missione al Nord dove aveva incontrato una ragazza dai capelli rossi che gli era rimasta nel cuore. Le auto erano la sua passione, aveva imparato a guidare prima di avere la patente.<br/>
“il mio fratellino è innamorato?”<br/>
Tyrion arrossì e balbettò che lei era troppo bella e troppo  alta per guardare uno  come lui.<br/>
“E poi è una Stark, papà mi costringerebbe subito a sposarla solo per interesse. Se solo fossi come te,  avrei tutte le donne del mondo ai miei piedi.”<br/>
“Peccato che a me ne interessi una sola.”<br/>
Tyrion  non sapeva cosa rispondere, la sua mente arguta, che gli forniva ha spesso la risposta pronta, non poteva aiutarlo di fronte al dolore stampato sul volto di suo fratello maggiore; non era per la mano, i dottori avevano assicurato tutta la famiglia che il decorso post operatorio era regolare e Jamie sentiva dei crampi più che sopportabili con un dosaggio di pastiglie antidolorifiche.<br/>
Decise di cambiare discorso.<br/>
“Zio Kevan e zia Jenna verranno per Natale con le famiglie. La zia ha minacciato di abbandonare…”</p><p> </p><p> Jamie  interruppe bruscamente il fratello.<br/>
“E lei?”<br/>
“Non lo so.”<br/>
“Tyrion!” In una sola parola Jaime aveva costruito un discorso intero di dolore e angoscia e solitudine.<br/>
“Ti giuro,  Jaime,  credimi, non dipende da me o da nostro padre.”<br/>
“Allora è lui che comanda. O lei …non vuole vedermi  perchè…”<br/>
Jaime alzò il moncherino.<br/>
Tyrion frenò  di colpo per accostare; fissò Jaime negli occhi, verdi come i suoi, come tutti in famiglia.<br/>
“Lo so che è difficile per te, ma anche per Cersei. Siamo stati tutti intrappolati dal vecchio leone. Io ho preso il tuo posto nell'azienda e vivo solo per lavorare. Non ho un attimo di  tregua. Non riesco quasi a vederla in questo periodo.”<br/>
Jaime si voltò verso il finestrino e non parlò più fino a casa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'anti vigilia di Natale Jaime la trascorse in camera sua, da solo, eccetto un veloce pranzo con il fratello in un pub; la casa di famiglia  in città  era piena di ricordi della sua infanzia che facevano male e allo stesso tempo erano dolci, ogni stanza aveva rappresentato un momento della sua crescita, sempre con Cersei a fianco, ed ora tutto era deserto.<br/>Jaime si svegliò  la vigilia di Natale con una sensazione strana che conosceva bene ma che da alcuni mesi aveva dimenticato,  per la tensione della missione e per il trauma dell'amputazione.<br/>Si sentiva  un fremito in tutto il corpo, la mente non riusciva a concentrarsi, il  cuore batteva con un ritmo diverso. Significava una sola cosa. <br/>Cersei.<br/>Qualcosa le stava succedendo, Jaime ne era sicuro.<br/>La chiamò, nel loro linguaggio privato,   gridò in silenzio al cielo  che aveva bisogno di lei, nonostante Robert, il matrimonio, la fine del loro amore. Cersei era la sua gemella e sempre lo  sarebbe stata.<br/>Scese in cucina dove Tyrion aveva preparato un brunch, il fratello aveva  un cappello da elfo che fece sorridere Jaime; seduti al bancone della cucina, parlarono del più e del meno finchè Tyrion  iniziò a mettere i piatti nella lavastoviglie, poi si girò di scatto verso Jaime.  </p><p> </p><p>“La cena di stasera è offerta da Robert. Dobbiamo andarci.”<br/>Aggiunse rapidamente, vedendo il fratello afferrare con una mano il bordo del mobile e con il moncone l'aria.<br/>“Non ci sono scuse. Nostro padre sarà in videochiamata  e gli zii e i cugini vogliono vederti.”<br/>Jamie si sentiva incastrato, costretto da ogni parte ad accettare il tormento di rivedere la sorella.<br/>“Per favore, puoi dirgli che la mano..”<br/>“Jaime,  non hai capito! Non abbiamo possibilità di scelta.”<br/>Jaime appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e  prese la testa tra i polsi, dondolando,  il lamento di un animale ferito.    <br/>Tyrion si sedette accanto al fratello, con le gambe penzolanti e quel torso troppo piccolo per abbracciare il suo eroe, l'uomo che l'aveva protetto fin dalla nascita e che ora era distrutto nel corpo e nell'anima.<br/>“Tyrion, per favore.”<br/>“Non posso, lo so cosa stai provando, perché sono l'unico a cui l’avete detto. Ma nostro padre ha ordinato di fare questa cena perché vuole vederti e soprattutto verificare la tua reazione con Cersei. Devi essere più forte e più furbo di lui. Se lo fai vincere, vi separerà ancora.”<br/>“Che differenza fa? Ormai lei è sposata con quel puttaniere.  Ha venduto sua figlia per denaro!”<br/>Tyrion desiderò qualcosa da bere,  ma era troppo presto; avrebbe anche voluto dare a Jaime un tranquillante ma ne teneva gli effetti collaterali con le medicine che  stava  prendendo e Jaime doveva restare lucido per la prova che lo attendeva.<br/>Con parole accorate lo convinse, per Cersei  Jaime decise di accettare tutto, anche il proprio cuore spezzato,  per vederla felice. Se Robert poteva aiutarla a realizzare i suoi obiettivi, Jaime si sarebbe fatto da parte.</p><p> </p><p>Perché Tyrion gli aveva fatto vedere  i risultati dell'azienda, il marketing innovativo della sorella aveva aumentato il fatturato del settore tessile e c'erano progetti per una nuova linea di prodotti.<br/>Tywin aveva elogiato  la figlia durante un consiglio di amministrazione per la prima volta e Jaime  sapeva quanto fosse importante per Cersei, era il  riconoscimento dei suoi meriti che tanto desiderava e meritava.<br/>La sala privata prenotata da Robert, con ampia vista sull’estuario,  era ancora vuota, Tyrion aveva ingannato Jamie,  anticipando l'ora della cena per arrivare prima di tutti.<br/>Fecero il giro del  tavolo, riccamente allestito in toni di argento, nessuna traccia dei colori  di casa Lannister.<br/>Jamie iniziava ad essere impaziente, camminando su e giù davanti al camino sopra il quale era lo schermo da cui il padre li avrebbe salutati;  per il vecchio leone le festività non erano più importanti dopo la morte della moglie.<br/>Zio Kevan e la famiglia arrivarono con sacchetti pieni di regali, incartati in rosso e con fiocchi dorati, zia Dorna volle abbracciare Jaime subito e  asciugò qualche lacrima alla vista del moncherino. <br/>Jaime non voleva compassione, si liberò dalla stretta con la scusa che Tyrion aveva bisogno di aiuto per spostare un grosso pacco e fare spazio  sotto l’albero di Natale davanti la vetrata. <br/>Tyrion aveva preparato  regali per tutti,  uno a nome suo, uno  a nome di Jaime.</p><p> </p><p>Che i familiari  credessero o no che Jaime nei pochi  giorni trascorsi a casa avesse avuto il tempo di fare acquisti non era importante.<br/>L’orecchio di Jaime era puntato verso la porta, per captare per primo i tacchi di Cersei: tra mille donne avrebbe riconosciuto la camminata spavalda e decisa della sorella.<br/>“Ti chiamo domani, Stannis, abbraccia Shireen per me.”<br/>La voce possente di Robert al telefono con il fratello, erano arrivati i Baratheon.<br/>Jaime si spostò in modo che Cersei non vedesse subito il moncherino, era insicuro  e si vergognava della deformità che l’esplosione gli aveva causato.<br/>Dietro Robert, imponente in un abito scuro,  apparve sua sorella, in un cappotto rosso vivo che aggiungeva soltanto splendore alla criniera bionda. Zia Dorna si avvicinò per aiutarla a togliere l’indumento e Jaime vide.<br/>Il ventre rotondo, pieno, stretto in un abito fasciante pure rosso che non lasciava spazio a illusioni: Cersei era incinta, Robert l’aveva resa sua. <br/>Jaime si appoggiò alla spalliera della sedia più vicina, senza rendersi conto  che muovendo d’abitudine il braccio destro aveva esposto la sua menomazione.<br/>Cersei non guardava la mano mancante,  ma gli occhi di Jaime, che non riusciva a mantenere il contatto <br/>“Benvenuta,  sorellina.” La voce di Tyrion spezzò la tensione “ Ecco, è arrivata  zia Genna.”<br/>La sorella di Tywin, precedendo marito e figli, andò subito  dal nipote preferito.<br/>Nessuna parola, soltanto un caldo abbraccio che permise finalmente a Jaime di piangere. <br/>Non gli importava di Robert o di apparire  debole, di  soffrire le pene dell’inferno; la scusa era la ferita, lo avrebbero compatito tutti, tranne il cognato.<br/>Jaime aveva perso tutto, aveva perso Cersei.</p><p> </p><p>Dopo gli antipasti, in attesa del collegamento con il padre, Jaime prese Tyrion per la spalla e lo diresse verso il bagno, senza trovare resistenza; lo spinse dentro e chiuse la porta.<br/>“Lo sapevi!” <br/>Tyrion abbassò lo sguardo, certo  sapeva, ma se avesse parlato Jaime non si sarebbe mai presentato alla cena.<br/>“Non mi hai detto nulla!”<br/>Jaime pestò il moncherino contro lo specchio sopra il lavabo, cercando il dolore che sapeva sarebbe scaturito dal gesto violento.<br/>“Cosa dovevo dirti?  Avevo paura, dopo la tua mano…”<br/>“Di cosa? Che mi suicidassi? Oh ci ho  pensato, certo, ma non volevo dare la soddisfazione al grande leone di apparire  debole.”<br/>Parole che facevano male al cuore di Tyrion, l'idea di perdere il fratello maggiore era la sua più grande paura, aveva sofferto parecchio quando Jaime era stato cacciato da casa e ancora di più alla notizia del ferimento.<br/>“Jaime, ragiona,   non poteva essere, siete gemelli. Papà non vi avrebbe mai permesso…”<br/>“Al diavolo lui. Al diavolo tutti.  stavo trattando con i Tyrrel per avere un lavoro  da loro,  volevo traslocare  e diventare indipendente!”<br/>Jaime si appoggiò contro il piano di marmo, sentendosi improvvisamente svuotato.<br/>“Non  so cosa fare,  Tyrion.”<br/>“Non c’è nulla da fare. Andiamo a onorare il genitorepoi prepariamoci a diventare zii.”</p><p> </p><p>L'auto non si accendeva e dopo una decina di tentativi Tyrion dovette ammettere che la batteria della Jaguar era scarica;  la notte di Natale il soccorso stradale dava priorità agli incidenti con mezzi da spostare e feriti, così  Tyrion lasciò l’auto nel  parcheggio del ristorante.<br/>“Zio Kevan,  tu porti Tyrion e noi il giovane leone. Non può guidarlo, poverino,  ma può salire sul  mio mostro.”<br/>In assenza di Tywin, Robert Baratheon si atteggiava a capofamiglia,  era inorgoglito dal trofeo biondo al suo fianco, avvolta in  caldi tessuti  per proteggere il pancione. <br/>Cersei non aveva parlato per tutta la cena,  gli occhi bassi sul piatto, spostando il cibo, fingendo di mangiare.<br/>Lei desiderava andare via al più presto, invece Robert faceva in modo di allungare il suo tormento tenendola vicino a Jaime, che   appariva distrutto, annullato, mutilato,  disperatamente bisognoso  di conforto e lei non poteva aiutarlo,  prigioniera di Robert e delle circostanze.<br/>Su uno schermo appeso al muro Tywin era apparso austero e minaccioso più del solito, mentre dichiarava che il bambino era il futuro delle loro famiglie;  il primo di molti eredi, aveva detto  e Cersei si era  sentita morire dentro ancora di più.<br/>Robert beveva, vino d’annata, champagne, liquori, solo Tyrion gli stava dietro, Jaime non aveva toccato una goccia di vino.<br/>Al comando di Robert, Jaime salì sul sedile posteriore dietro la sorella, che aveva difficoltà a prendere posto sul SUV.<br/>Robert non l’aiutava, restando in piedi a guardare il proprio telefono, fumando.<br/>Cersei si lasciò sfuggire un lamento chiudendo la portiera;  erano soli, per pochi attimi. Jaime non poteva non preoccuparsi per lei. <br/>“Stai bene?”</p><p> </p><p>“Si, ma  sono stanca. Robert e Tywin mi costringono a uscire tutte le sere, una cena di rappresentanza dopo altra.” <br/>“Nelle tue condizioni è...”<br/>“Shh! Sta arrivando.”<br/> I passi di Robert sul terreno ghiacciato e la sua voce che salutava i Lannister in partenza.<br/>“Dannato inverno! Non so come Ned Stark sopporti il  Nord. Non vedo l'ora che la casa in Costa Azzurra sia pronta, il prossimo Natale saremo  lì. Magari ci vivremo sempre.”<br/>Per Jamie era un altro colpo al cuore l'idea che i Baratheon si trasferissero  in un'altra nazione. Robert sedette pesantemente al posto di guida e prese dalla tasca la  fiaschetta di acciaio, offrendo a Jamie un assaggio.<br/>“Riserva speciale, 24 anni. Non lo vuoi? Allora  bevo anche il tuo.”<br/>“Robert,  devi guidare.”<br/> Cersei  aveva osservato ogni mossa del marito al tavolo e quanto avesse bevuto, ma di scatto  Robert si girò verso di lei e lo diede uno schiaffo.<br/>“Non dirmi cosa devo o non devo fare!  Zitta  e pensa solo a fare in fretta questo figlio. Sono stufo di vederti grassa. Almeno la pancia è così grossa che non può essere  un nano come lo zio.”<br/>Cersei   si rannicchiò su se stessa, in silenzio; Jaime sì senti ancora più inutile, non riusciva ad aiutarla.<br/>Che  uomo era,  se due mesi prima aveva affrontato i ribelli e adesso non sapeva tenere testa ad un’ubriaco?<br/>Robert era una minaccia pericolosa, doveva eliminarlo, decise Jaime; in un modo o nell'altro doveva liberare sua sorella, anche se con in grembo il figlio di Robert non avrebbero potuto cancellarlo del tutto e Tywin non li avrebbe mai lasciati liberi di stare assieme. <br/>Due lunghi sorsi  prima che Robert facesse partire la BMW, orgoglioso del nuovo giocattolo che si era regalato per Natale,   disse a Jaime con voce un po' impastata; la strada era illuminata ma poche auto circolavano nel tratto tra il mare e la città.</p><p> </p><p>Jaime sentì la cintura tirare di scatto e gli sembrò entrasse nella sua carne, tanto forte era stato l'impatto dopo la brusca sterzata.<br/>Riuscì a fare solo respiri brevi e frequenti, aveva dolore al capo  che aveva sbattuto violentemente contro la portiera.<br/>L’airbag gli ostacolava la vista, non vedeva il resto dell'abitacolo, ma sentiva  aria gelida sulla schiena.<br/>Cercò a tentoni di slacciarsi la cintura e aprire la portiera, per andare da Cersei che si lamentava.<br/>Si accesero le luci interne  e Jaime scese con cautela, la testa gli girava e il piede finì in un avvallamento a lato della strada.<br/>Chiamò la sorella, aprendo la portiera anteriore, il volto di Cersei  era una maschera di dolore e si stringeva il ventre.<br/>“Jamie mi fa male!”<br/>“Stai tranquilla chiamo subito aiuto.”<br/>Cersei si aggrappò al braccio del fratello.<br/>“C'è la scatola nera.” <br/>Gli disse mentre Jaime a fatica digitava il numero di emergenza. Stava arrivando qualcuno da dietro due fari, chiedendo se c’erano feriti.<br/>In quel momento squillò il vivavoce ma Robert  non premette il tasto al volante per rispondere.<br/>Jaime alzò lo sguardo e vide: un ramo aveva sfondato il parabrezza dal lato del guidatore, infilandosi nel collo di Robert, che appariva quasi decapitato.<br/>Occhi sbarrati, bocca aperta in un grido silenzioso, Robert Baratheon  non respirava più.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'ambulanza  raggiunse il Pronto Soccorso della clinica privata e l'ostetrica che seguiva Cersei era già   ad attenderla; le copiose donazioni da Twyin erano davvero utili in un simile frangente.</p><p>Jaime  scese prima della barella, allontanando l'infermiere che si informava sul suo stato di salute; tutto quello che voleva era che la sorella stesse bene</p><p>Cersei fu   spinta via velocemente mentre chiamava a gran voce Jaime, che tentò di seguirla, ma varcata la soglia si trovò di fronte la barriera di un infermiere di corporatura massiccia, un uomo alto, una montagna quasi.</p><p>“Non può stare con sua moglie, aspetti qui.” </p><p>Jaime cercò di capire  verso quale sala visita fosse stata condotta Cersei,  la sua altezza gli permetteva di sbirciare da un piccolo oblò della porta che separava la zona di attesa dal vero pronto soccorso.</p><p>“Ci servono i dati di sua moglie.” Insistette l’infermiere alto, sedendosi dietro il bancone.</p><p>“Per favore!”</p><p>“Sta già arrivando il medico. Allora, nome.” Jaime si rassegnò a rispondere.,</p><p>“Cersei Lannister Baratheon.  Il marito è morto nell’incidente d’auto.”</p><p>L’infermiere digitò velocemente sulla tastiera. </p><p>“Robert Baratheon risulta deceduto. Il nome del parente prossimo registrato è però Jaime Lannister.”</p><p>“Sono io, il suo gemello.”</p><p>“Anche lei è stato coinvolto. Dobbiamo visitarla.”</p><p>“Prima voglio vedere Cersei.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaime sedette caparbiamente su una delle scomode sedie di plastica , teso come una corda di violino, ripensando al giorno in cui tutto era andato storto e la sua vita si era trasformata in un inferno.</p><p>Era stato uno stupido errore, lui e Cersei avevano peccato di presunzione e arroganza, andando alla casa sulla costa per un fine settimana, sicuri che Tywin sarebbe rimasto in città.</p><p>E invece il padre li sorprese nudi e abbracciati sul tappeto davanti il camino.</p><p>Tywin non gridò, li chiamò per nome, abbastanza per farli alzare di scatto e cercare di coprirsi con dei cuscini o dietro la spalliera di un divano.</p><p>Twyin ordinò a Cersei di vestirsi, la rinchiuse in una stanza, per tenerla sotto controllo chamò uno dei Clegane, da tempo suoi fattori. Poi Tywin  trascinò Jaime al piano di sopra e gli propose di arruolarsi di nuovo o di vedere Cersei diseredata, diffamata ed esclusa da tutti i loro prestigiosi circoli sociali, così da renderla una fuori casta. Jaime per la sorella accettò di sacrificarsi.</p><p>Jaime continuava a fissare la porta da cui Cersei era stata allontanata da lui; un medico con camice bianco uscì e gli sorrise, presentandosi come il dottor Qyburn, il ginecologo personale della sorella.</p><p>“Lei è Jaime? Sua sorella si rifiuta di essere visitata senza di lei. Suo padre ha aiutato molto l’ospedale, facciamo una eccezione per voi.”</p><p>Introdotto nella terza sala visite sulla destra del lungo corridoio, Jaime corse accanto alla sedia di Cersei, che gli afferrò la mano, il volto sudato.</p><p>“Andrà tutto bene, lascia che ti visitino.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Un'infermiera aiutò Cersei a togliersi il cappotto e l’abito e la fece stendere. Subito il team medico si concentrò sulla paziente e Jamie non potè più tenere il contatto con la sorella, cinque persone le erano attorno, aveva cavi attaccati al torace e al ventre, il monitor iniziava a rilasciare dati e una infermiera uscì con le provette del prelievo sanguigno.</p><p>Jaime stava tremando, lo choc dell'incidente, la morte di Robert, Cersei sofferente, non pensò neanche per un attimo di avvisare il resto della famiglia.</p><p>Quando si apri uno spazio attorno al lettino, il dottor Qyburn si voltò invitando Jaime ad avvicinarsi.</p><p>“E’ necessario un parto cesareo d’urgenza. Ho bisogno del consenso. “</p><p>Il dottore iniziò a elencare i rischi dell’intervento, il feto era in sofferenza, aggiunse altri complicati termini medici che Jaime non riusciva a comprendere.</p><p>La mano di Cersei strinse quella del fratello. </p><p>“E’ troppo presto!” Jaime intervenne, “E’ prematuro.”</p><p>Il ricordo della loro madre, morta al settimo mese durante il parto di Tyrion, lo colpì come un pugno allo stomaco.</p><p>Cersei mormorò qualcosa, il dottore guardò Jaime con una strana espressione, prima di spiegargli che Il bambino era in anticipo di pochi giorni soltanto.</p><p>Ma Cersei si era sposata meno di otto mesi prima, il dottore doveva essersi confuso con un'altra paziente;  Jaime fissò la sorella, i cui smeraldi risplendevano nonostante il momento difficile.</p><p>“Lasciatemi sola con lui un momento.”.</p><p>Qyburn e   lo staff si spostarono verso il corridoio, Cersei respirava profondamente per controllare il dolore e non perse tempo con il fratello.</p><p>“Il bambino è tuo. Non di Robert. Quando l'ho scoperto ero già promessa.”</p><p>A  Jamie sembrava impossibile. Lui il padre? Cersei era incinta di lui?</p><p> “Non può essere. Usavamo precauzioni!”</p><p>“Quando nostro padre ci ha scoperti mi ha mandato da zia Genna senza bagaglio. La pillola è saltata.”</p><p>Jaime    non sapeva cosa dire: l’istinto gli diceva di credere alla sorella, quell’ultimo week end l’avevano passato facendo l’amore più e più volte, la ragione che se Robert e Cersei avevano avuto rapporti prima del matrimonio non vi era la certezza sulla paternità che lei tanto sosteneva.</p><p>“Sei tu il padre. Te lo giuro. Il dottor Qyburn sa tutto. Ha accettato di non dire nulla a Robert e papà.”</p><p>Jaime si chinò sulla gemella, abbracciandola per quanto possibile, non poteva esprimere in nessun altro modo le emozioni che lo stavano dominando, sopra tutto il sollievo di sapere che Robert era stato illuso..</p><p>Il dottore li richiamò alla realtà.</p><p>“La sala operatoria è pronta. Dobbiamo andare.”</p><p> </p><p>Un camice usa e getta, una cuffia a coprire i capelli biondi,  un guanto indossato e uno lasciato nella scatola e finalmente a Jaime fu permesso di essere accanto  a Cersei </p><p>Mentre si preparava, ascoltando a metà le spiegazioni dell’infermiere, i pensieri avevano dilagato, ancora incredulo che la sorella fosse riuscita a ingannare tutti.</p><p>Tywin voleva usarla da anni per un matrimonio combinato, mentre lei desiderava succedere al padre al comando dell'impresa di famiglia, un ambizione estranea a Jaime che non mirava a comandare, mentre Cersei lo considerava un traguardo importante.</p><p>Essere stati scoperti aveva danneggiato i piani della sua gemella, costretta ad accettare Robert, ma forse non a piegarsi al marito.</p><p>Se era vero,  se il bambino era suo,  allora a Cersei importava più Jaime di tutto il resto. Tywin e Robert l'avrebbero fatta abortire in un'ora se lei avesse detto di essere rimasta incinta da un rapporto occasionale.</p><p>Ma se invece Cersei si fosse sbagliata? I dubbi tornavano a onde. Robert era più che fertile, era stato citato in giudizio da tre donne per cause di paternità che aveva sempre perso, e Jaime cercava di ricordarsi le foto dei bambini sui giornali -   più facile per lui guardare immagini che leggere testi -  che si confondevano da sembrare tutti uguali.</p><p>Un pannello separava le due teste dorate dalla equipe medica, Cersei diceva di non provare dolore dopo la pesante anestesia, Jaime invece si sentiva la cintura di sicurezza impressa nella carne.</p><p>il dottore li aggiornava sulle varie fasi dell'intervento.</p><p>“Qyburn mi ha aiutato  molto.”</p><p>Cersei spiegò al gemello.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Come hai potuto tenerlo segreto?”</p><p>“Robert era sempre a caccia di sottane e papà di potere. Saputo che ero incinta mi hanno lasciato in pace. Era quel che volevano da me.”</p><p>“Non  mi hai avvisato.”</p><p>“Non potevo.”</p><p>“Tyrion  ha conoscenze.”</p><p>“ Cosa potevo dirgli? La verità? Non potevo rischiare che succedesse qualcosa al bambino. lo capisci Jaime. Ero così felice di non aspettare il figlio di Robert.”</p><p>Per un attimo a Jamie sembrò che il figlio fosse più importante per Cersei di lui, poi si vergognò del pensiero. Non era colpa di Cersei se avevano Tywin Lannister come padre.</p><p>Jaime non aveva mai pensato ad una gravidanza, se non nel fare attenzione ad evitarla, Eppure da quando aveva visto il ventre della sorella era stato invidioso di Robert, perché era una parte del marito che lei si portava dentro, una gelosia che si era rivelata sbagliata, più delle altre reazioni egoiste contro Robert.</p><p>Ceesei aveva tenuto il bambino perche lo voleva, così Tywin e Robert ne sarebbero stati contenti, l'avrebbero apprezzata, se non aveva un altro modo per farsi apprezzare.</p><p>Cersei  sarebbe stata soddisfatta e Jaime le avrebbe permesso di esserlo,   dandole un figlio che Robert avrebbe proclamato suo e allevato come erede.</p><p>Ma Robert adesso era fuori dai giochi - Jaime si chiese se fosse davvero un peccato essere sollevati per la  morte di qualcuno - e questo cambiava molte carte in tavola; aveva visto come Robert trattava la sua gemella e si era sentito gelare il sangue.</p><p>Cersei gli attirò il capo a sé, lo voleva più vicino, era il momento.</p><p>Qyburn li aggiorno brevemente e poi  a voce bassa, per non distogliere l'attenzione dell'equipe dai loro  compiti, si rivolse alla donna a voce bassa.</p><p>“E’ lui, vero?”</p><p>Il cenno di assenso non era necessario, il dottore aveva letto la risposta nel sorriso.</p><p>“Se il padre vuole vedere, siamo pronti.”</p><p>Jamie si fece coraggio, alzandosi per guardare oltre il divisorio, Ma la scena gli apparve più cruenta di tutte le battaglie a cui aveva assistito e più ancora del suo ferimento nel campo minato.</p><p>Ritornò subito a concentrarsi solo sulla sorella e pochi minuti dopo il pianto del neonato riempì la stanza.</p><p>“E’ un maschio.”</p><p>Rapidamente pulito dal sangue, il bambino fu passato alla madre perché lo potesse tenere qualche momento prima del proseguimento dell’intervento; se Jaime  aveva ancora  dubbi su chi fosse il padre i fini capelli biondi e gli occhi verdi rivelati per pochi attimi glieli fecero passare.</p><p>Un vero leoncino, un puro Lannister</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cersei si risvegliò la mattina di Natale e la prima cosa che vide fu un mazzo enorme di rose sul comodino legate con un ficco rosso e oro e un fratello addormentato sulla poltroncina sotto la finestra, avvolto in una coperta blu.</p><p>Lo osservò in silenzio, il viso di Jaime era diverso dalla sera prima, rilassato e tranquillo, anche se si era formato un livodo sulla tempia e un sopracciglio era gonfio.</p><p>Le rose erano all'interno bianche, con la parte esterna dei petali di un rosso intenso, una varietà che non aveva mai visto, probabilmente rara e particolare.</p><p>Un biglietto era attaccato al fiocco, con un cuore tratteggiato in modo impreciso, come da qualcuno con difficoltà ad usare una penna, e una singola J. </p><p>“Jaime!”</p><p>Al suo nome, Jaime si riscosse e per un attimo perse la nozione del tempo e dello spazio; cercando di mettersi a sedere meglio senti i postumi del colpo subito, poi vide Cersei sul letto che sorrideva.</p><p>“Le rose. Sono tue? ”</p><p>“Ti piacciono? Le ho ordinate stanotte per te. Come stai?”</p><p>“Stanno passando gli effetti dell’anestesia. Mi fa male anche il seno.”</p><p>In risposta quasi alla dichiarazione di Cersei una infermiera arrivò per controllare Cersei, somministrarle delle pillole e annunciare che a breve avrebbero portato i bambini.</p><p>Jaime si alzo cercando di stirare la schiena indolenzita e davanti allo specchio aprì due bottoni della camicia; la striscia lasciata dalla cintura di sicurezza era rossa e dolente.</p><p>“Ti fa male? E la testa?”</p><p>“Un po’. Mi farò dare qualcosa.”</p><p>“Dobbiamo parlare prima che portino Joffrey.”</p><p>“Chi?” Il viso stupito di Jaime fece innervosire la sorella, che però decide di non farci caso.</p><p>“Il bambino. Robert mi aveva permesso di scegliere il nome. Papà aveva dato il suo assenso. Lo sai che sarà Joffrey Baratheon per tutti, vero?”</p><p>Troppe cose nello stesso momento, Jaime si sentiva come un pugile all’angolo, tutto di corsa, in fretta, la sua vita cambiava e ricambiava alla velocità della luce.</p><p>Certo, per tutto il mondo il neonato non era suo, non poteva esserlo, sarebbe stato il figlio di Robert, ma almeno non avrebbe dovuto sopportarlo come padre.</p><p>“Tu hai avuto dei mesi per pensare, io solo una notte. Non so, Cersei….”</p><p>In quel momento portarono il piccolo, sembrava già più carino dopo il trauma della nascita, pensò Jaime osservandolo, mentre l’ostetrica spiegava come allattarlo, invitando il neo padre – Jaime scacciò l’impulso di guardarsi attorno a cercare Robert – a osservare con attenzione.</p><p>Quando la donna usci, il neonato era sazio e Cersei se lo coccolava in braccio; era più tranquilla dopo gli antidolorifici che le avevano somministrato.</p><p>Era assurdo avere lasciato una sorella mesi prima e trovare una madre, ma il volto di cersei era raggiante quando si rivolse a Jaime</p><p>“Vuoi tenerlo in braccio?”</p><p>“Posso? Davvero?”</p><p>“Non essere ridicolo. Siamo soli e sei suo zio se entra qualcuno.”</p><p>Con attenzione Jaime prese il piccolo e lo esplorò, mentre Cersei li guardava soddisfatta: cinque dita a ogni mano e piede, nessun segno di deformità come Tyrion, testa e corpo proporzionati; Jaime non riusciva a credere che un neonato potesse essere così bello, soprattutto se nato da un legame come il loro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Il dr Qyrburn arrivò per visitare Cersei e aiutarla a fare qualche passo come da prassi dopo una simile operazione;  Jaime seguì l’infermiera verso la nursery, Joffrey sarebbe rimasto li ancora qualche ora prima di poter restare in stanza con la madre.</p><p>Era curioso di vedere gli altri bambini, non si era mai interessato prima ai vari aspetti della paternità e adesso sentiva il desiderio di affacciarsi a quel mondo, di guardare dal precipizio che non poteva affrontare realmente.</p><p>Davanti alla fila delle culle, riconobbe subito il suo dal ciuffo biondo che a cena zia Dorna aveva ricordato essere un segno distintivo di tutti i piccoli leoni, i suoi figli e nipoti.</p><p>Altri uomini passavano in rassegna i neonati, orgogliosi, conversando tra loro, con i familiari, c’erano padri con uno o due figli che volevano vedere i nuovi arrivati, Jaime avrebbe voluto aggregarsi, mostrare il suo e farsi indicare il loro, ma qualcosa lo tratteneva. Era Joffrey Baratheon,  non Lannister, si disse.</p><p>Ma un Joffrey Lannister non avrebbe potuto nascere, con Tywin intorno, quindi non c’erano altre soluzioni possibili che essere uno zio attento e presente. E forse era meglio uno zio come lui che un padre senza una mano,</p><p>“Il primo?”</p><p>Jaime sussultò rendendosi conto che qualcuno gli stava facendo una domanda; un uomo alto più di lui, dai capelli rossi come il fuoco, gli occhi quasi spiritati ma il sorriso buono.</p><p>Jaime annuì, d’istinto, e prima di correggere l’errore il gigante gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.</p><p>“Sono stato qui per due femmine, diversi nipoti e adesso un maschio.” Indicò un neonato gigantesco con capelli rossi e occhi blu come il mare “ La mia seconda moglie voleva a tutti i costi un maschio, per non dare a una femmina la sua altezza.”</p><p>“Anche io ho un maschio.”</p><p>“Bambini nati nel giorno sbagliato. Quanti regali perderanno?”</p><p>Jaime si rese conto che era Natale, la notte delle nascite; sperò fosse di buon auspicio per Joffrey,</p><p>Un grande leone di pezza quasi nascondeva Tyrion mentre avanzava nel corridoio.</p><p>“Buon Natale Jaime! Allora dove è nostro nipote? Mi ha telefonato in piena notte la polizia, adesso capisco perché non mi hai avvisato.”</p><p>Tyrion si avvicinò al fratello, chiedendogli di indicare la culla; Jaime lo osservò seguire la direzione del suo dito, l'espressione da allegra a curiosa a incredula a preoccupata.</p><p>Trion appoggiò il regalo a terra e si girò vero Jaime.</p><p>“Gli occhi?”</p><p>“Verdi.” Ammise Jamie con riluttanza.</p><p>“Non è possibile i Baratheon li hanno blu, tutti.”</p><p>Jaime appariva rassegnato a quel tipo di commento, come se già prevedesse di ascoltarlo molte volte in futuro.</p><p>“E Robert aveva i capelli neri.”</p><p>“Anche i suoi fratelli, li ho visti al matrimonio.”</p><p>Jaime abbassò la testa, Tyrion lo invitò a spostarsi verso due sedie nel corridoio</p><p>“Forse non è il figlio di Robert?”</p><p>“Cosa vuoi che ti dica?” Gli chiese Jaime.</p><p>“La verità. Tutta la verità.”</p><p>“Cersei era incinta quando si è sposata. il bambino è mio.”</p><p>Tyrion rimase senza parole.</p><p>Jaime aveva telefonato al padre in piena notte – dopo avere ordinato le rose - trovando Tywin sveglio e pimpante mentre Jaime si sentiva uno straccio. Saputo della morte del genero, Tywin non era sembrato addolorato, gli interessava solo la salute del nipote</p><p>“Quando nostro padre mi ha chiesto a chi assomiglia Joffrey, ho detto a Cersei.”</p><p>Jaime si rese conto che nella videochiamata al ristorante Tywin non aveva preso in considerazione nessuna proposta di Robert, specie quella su un nuovo impianto industriale al nord con l’amico Ned Stark.</p><p>“E lui?”</p><p>“È rimasto in silenzio un attimo, poi voleva sapere se Cersei stava bene dopo il parto e se io avevo postumi dell’incidente.”</p><p>“Credi sospetti qualcosa?”</p><p>“Ha detto che vuole creare un fondo per Joffrey e per ogni altro nipote.”</p><p>“ Allora non preoccuparti, gli importa solo il nuovo Lann… ehm nipote. Per nostro padre Robert era solo una fusione che non è riuscito ancora a completare. Lo considerava un ubriacone, facilmente manipolabile, hai visto anche tu quanto beveva. Adesso dimmi come stai tu.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tyrion aveva convinto Jaime a farsi visitare e a passare a casa per una doccia e un cambio d’abito.</p><p>Quando Jaime ritornò in ospedale verso sera, Cersei gli tese la mano per farlo sedere accanto a se, raccomandandogli di fare attenzione alla ferita. La culla era accanto al letto, Joffrey dormiva, i piccoli pugni stretti nascosti dalla tutina rossa con disegnati micini.</p><p>“Siamo liberi senza Robert.”</p><p>L’entusiasmo della sorella gli sembrava eccessivo;</p><p>“Non credo proprio. Il vecchio leone ti troverà un nuovo marito e mi manderà a lavorare in una filiale oltremare. Adesso sono inutile.”</p><p>Alzò il moncherino, che Cersei fissò, senza vederlo realmente.</p><p>“Ci sono nuove protesi adesso, ne troveremo una adatta. Non sembrerà che non hai una mano.”</p><p>A Jaime non importava avere una mano nuova, ma se Cersei lo chiedeva era disposto ad accettare, pur di vederla felice.</p><p>“Come vuoi. Ma nostro padre non mi lascerà restare qui.”</p><p>“Puoi lavorare con me alle industrie Baratheon. Ho la maggioranza adesso, per conto di Joffrey. C’è un accordo prematrimoniale di ferro e io non appoggerò la fusione. E non avrò nessun marito, il Dottor Qyburn dichiarerà che per me una seconda gravidanza sarebbe rischiosa. Però tra qualche anno vorrei avessimo una bambina. Myrcella Lannister suona bene come nome, vero?”</p><p>“Myrcella è un nome bellissimo. Ma Lannister … sarebbe una bastarda!”</p><p>“Tecnicamente anche Joffrey lo è. Siamo nel ventunesimo secolo, Jaime, non nel medio evo. La gente penserà che una vedova si è consolata con una fugace relazione e poi ha deciso di tenersi il bambino.”</p><p>Jaime doveva ammettere che tutto era logico, perfetto. Cersei non poteva avere progettato tutto così in fretta, addirittura un secondo figlio con lui.</p><p>“Come hai potuto pensare a tutto?”</p><p>“Ho avuto mesi, in un modo o nell’altro Robert  si sarebbe rovinato. Fumo, alcool e puttane,  basta poco per avere un infarto. Ho letto  le sue cartelle cliniche, le sue arterie erano come quelle di un uomo di vent’anno più vecchio. Si ingozzava di cibo. È successo  prima del previsto, un incidente provvidenziale direi.”</p><p>“La polizia ci chiederà dell’incidente.”</p><p>“Robert guidava ed era ubriaco. Qyburn ha letto il referto dell’autopsia.”</p><p>“Anche Tyrion l’ha visto bere tutta la sera. Ne parlavamo prima.”</p><p>Cersei si guardò le mani, poi fissò il fratello.</p><p>“Avevo pronte altre soluzioni, credevi che avrei continuato a lungo a stare con lui? Quando mi scopava pensavo solo a te e al bambino. Mi faceva schifo. Non voglio altri uomini o figli che non siano tuoi.”</p><p>Jaime vide la leonessa pronta a proteggere il leoncino dal capo branco; l’aveva sottovalutata, in pochi mesi aveva dovuto adattarsi e messa di fronte alla vita con Robert, aveva studiato vie di fuga.</p><p>La Cersei del giorno prima era scomparsa, la cerbiatta in apparenza docile stava tornando alla sua vera natura di animale fiero e maestoso, il leone che a Jaime piaceva da sempre.</p><p>Cersei si sfilò l’anello nuziale, la banda di oro pesante, il segno di controllo e lo porse a Jaime.</p><p>“Buttalo e tira l’acqua.”</p><p>“Con piacere.”</p><p>Jaime lo prese in mano, era davvero un anello imponente, quasi volgare da tanto vistoso; decise che ne avrebbe regalato uno nuovo a Cersei, raffinato,  con uno smeraldo degno dei suoi occhi, immaginava un matrimonio sulla spiaggia, lontano da tutti, soltanto loro due, Joffrey e il pastore per scambiarsi promesse davanti a Dio.</p><p>Jaime uscì dal bagno, ascoltando Cersei elencare altri progetti: lavorando insieme avrebbero potuto vedersi senza  rischi e  Jaime indipendente finanziariamente avrebbe potuto respingere le pretese del padre.</p><p>Jaime sedette di nuovo sul letto, la sorella lo invitò a stendersi accanto a lei.</p><p>“C’e una dependance nella tenuta Baratheon, è perfetta per te. La usava  Robert per portarci le ragazze. Il suo bordello  personale. Potresti cambiare l’arredamento, ma è  solo per mantenere le apparenze.”</p><p>Jaime rise di gusto dopo tanto tempo, questa parte del progetto gli piaceva molto, l’idea di vivere sotto lo stesso tetto, di essere una famiglia, Cersei gli  accarezzava il braccio sano, su su  fino al volto. Carezze leggere che erano sufficienti per far ribollire il sangue a Jaime. La desiderava, come sempre, forse più di prima.</p><p>“Tolti i punti, non vedo l’ora di riavere nel mio letto mio fratello.” La mano di Cersei dietro la nuca. “Il mio amante.” I visi vicini. ”Il mio amore.” Il bacio sulle labbra, sempre più intenso, finalmente, dopo tanto tempo.</p><p>Era il miglior Natale di sempre.</p><p>                             </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>